


Exposure

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aquaphilia, Cam Girl Charlie, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's all to get the hotel's name out, in the end, so she can bear it.
Kudos: 16





	Exposure

Charlie had never felt so nervous before in her life.

She could still faintly feel Angel's breath fanning her neck as he breathed the suggestion to her, snickering, suggesting a use of a 'cam' to advertize the hotel. He hadn't been more explicit than that, surprisingly, but she had known exactly what he had meant.

At first she had went red and dismissed it, taking it as the joke she knew that it had been intended to be, but the more she thought...

God. This was so embarrassing.

She beamed nervously at the camera, taking in a shuddery breath before moving to undo her jacket, slipping it down her shoulders until it rested comfortably at her elbows, half-off.

The room had a slight chill, and without a bra on underneath, her nipples were visibly hard through the sheer material of her white shirt. Her suspenders clung to her skin.

It was streaming live. She had put the purposes in the caption, so that she didn't need to speak. That would make the humiliation unbearable. 

Slowly, she picked a glass of water from her nightstand, and, with a steadying exhale, poured it down her front.

Her clothing became ever more sheer and clung to her body, her white shirt going nearly seethrough as it stuck to her, her pink nippled now visible with their colour. Her chest heaved, rising and falling sharply at the cold sensation, as she felt some water fall down past her trouser-line and into the space between her legs, wet against her thighs.

She tried to ignore the little red dot on the camera, how it told her there were currently _69,666_ viewers, tried to ignore that so many strangers must be watching her right now. It would all be worth it, in the end. She was getting attention doing this, at least.

She shimmied her jacket off the rest of the way before tossing it to the side, somehow almost growing more confident at the loss. No going back now. She was entirely visible from the waist up, almost so at least.

She moved to throw her bow too, and flicked her suspenders down one after the other, gasping as a particular stray water droplet ran over a nipple. Her fingers daintily moved to undo the buttons on her shirt, peeling the cloth apart to reveal more and more skin, until she was truly topless, watching the live numbers skyrocket, panting with anxiety and slight arousal as her wet body was exposed.

Slowly, she peeled her skintight black trousers off as well, and with a hesitant flick, soon too were her panties gone.

She was naked.

She swallowed, and kept going. No use in backing out now!

A finger strayed down to her pussy, ever so slightly wet from her arousal and the water, and she began to stimulate it, biting her lip as she rubbed her finger back and forth before adding a second one. The quiet gaspy moan that left her lips was embarrassing, albeit cute.

Her other hand moved up to grope her breast, playing with her own dusty pink nipple as she slid her finger into her folds slightly down below, before hesitating to grab the other glass she had prepared.

God. It felt so cold even just in her hand. She trembled.

She knew she had to.

Preparing herself, she poured it over herself.

She jerked with a yelp, it turning into a moan, body pushed forward, pretty breasts bouncing and her pussy glistening as water dripped down her thighs.

She moved back to pleasing herself, confidence growing by the second. She could feel herself reaching the pinnacle, fingers growing faster and clumsier, before she moaned desperately, back arching as she climaxed, shaking as she fell back against the bed.

Oh god.

The wet sheets beneath her clung to her body as she gasped, fingers still stuck between her thighs, giving a few more strokes before she pulled away, panting.

"If this doesn't work I'm going to kill Angel"


End file.
